Power Of True Love
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: While on a mission,Naruto gets infected by an unknown enemy's jutsu and he loses his temper,gets sick,and goes on a rampage...Not a very good summary,I know...This is a Naruhina and has some Sakura bashing


**I don't own Naruto! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

_She had fallen so many times,but she just kept getting back and it hurt started crawling to him,it hurt him so bad to watch he lowered his head trying so hard not to knew she had reached the black bar that was jammed in his hands and he heard the enemy say,"But why?Why would someone weak as you try to resist?Why would you fight when you know you'll only die...""Because I never go back on my word..."He lifted up his head and stared at the her as she lifted up her head and said,"Because that is my Ninja Way..."He watched in horror as she was sent into the air,slammed on the ground,and then finally_...

Naruto woke up in a sat up in his bed,ruffled his spiky blonde hair,and said to himself,"Why do i keep dreaming about that?"He sighed,rubbing the back of his neck,and said,"I guess i might as will get ready for my mission..."

Ah hour later Naruto was dressed in his normal outfit,an orange jacket with black sleeves that went up to his shoulders,covered some of his chest,and then went down around the zipper and wrapped around the waist,a black Hidden Leaf headband,and orange pants with black opened his front door,after checking to make sure he had all his supplies,and headed to the Front his way to the gate,Naruto bumped into Hinata Hyuuga,a friend of his that was also going on the mission with and also the girl from his dreams,and he said,"Hey Hinata!"Hinata turned around and saw her ocean blue eyed and whiskered friend and she smiled and waved back at his blue haired friend,who was walking towards blushed,suddenly thought about his dream,and lowered his head,thinking,"I still haven't talked to her about it...Maybe i should on this mission..."He was pulled back to reality when he heard Hinata ask,"Naruto...Is something wrong?" and he lifted up his head and said,"No,i was just thinking about something."Hinata asked,"What asked,"What were you thinking about?"Naruto's face quickly became red,he looked away from Hinata,and shouted,"Nothing!"

Upon reaching the Front Gate,Naruto and Hinata saw their pink haired teammate Saukra said,"Took you guys long enough to get here...Now we can finally leave."Naruto nodded and said,"Right!"As Saukra turned around,Naruto lost his smile and thought,"Something tells me she's gonna be moody during the whole mission."Naruto sighed and Hinata asked,"Is something wrong Naruto?",causing Naruto to smile at her and said,"Oh i was just thinking about something."Hinata raised her eyebrow and Naruto walked out of the village.

Naruto asked,"So what is our mission...Something about nut jobs,right?"Sakura sighed and said,"No!Our mission is to stop a ninja that has been casting a jutsu that has been causing villagers to attack other villagers in a smaller village just north of the Hidden ones under the jutsu end up go crazy."Naruto rolled his eyes and said,"Nut jobs..."Sakura's vein popped,she smiled,and said,"Alright then,Naruto is gonna be the bait we use to draw out the enemy."Naruto shouted,"Why do i have to be the bait?!"Sakura smiled and said,"Because the enemy is targeting the strongest people in the village,and since you're the strongest in our group you're the bait."Naruto crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air,which made Hinata giggle causing Naruto to rolled her eyes and said,"Stop you're pouting and let's get going."She walked off and Naruto and Hinata followed.

Naruto and the others stopped to take a break and Naruto was stretching while he watched Hinata brush her hair since she didn't get to when she woke blushed as he saw Hinata's shine in the sun,he loved the color of her hair and he loved her lavender smiled and watched her body move as she stood up,he started thinking about Hinata's body and how...He slapped himself for starting to think dirty thoughts about Hinata and said,"No!No!No dirty!"Hinata walked over asked,"What about dirty?"Naruto started waving his arms around and shouted,"My jacket!My jacket is dirty!'Hinata raised her eyebrow,but she nodded and walked Hinata walked away,Naruto had a nosebleed.

Naruto wiped the blood away,got up,and walked to Hinata and Sakura when a kunai was thrown at him and he moved out of the looked up at a tree branch and saw a figure dressed in black that jumped down,dashed at Naruto,and stabbed grabbed the kunai in his stomach and headbutted the figure,causing the figure to back away so Naruto could pull the kunai came from the air,preparing to punch the figure,yelling,"Cha!",and the figure moved out of the ran at the figure,preparing to hit one of their chakra points,and the figure moved and she ended up hitting fell down,Hinata tried to help her up,and the figure made a black flaming orb in its hand and threw it at didn't see the figure throw the orb and when she did turn around to see it,Naruto pushed her out of the got hit in the heart and rolled to the ground,shaking in figure smiled and Hinata yelled,"Naruto!"


End file.
